Rangers in Prison
There was a guy who was practicing his roundhouse kicks in the Reefside recreational center. Torit noticed him. "Look at that guy!" said Torit. Then, Torit approached Master Zim. He also pointed the young man out to him. "Boss," said Torit, "do you see that guy?" "Yeah!" said Master Zim. "Do you think that you can get him to work for us?" asked Torit. "I'm sure that I can convince him," said Master Zim, "just let me work my magic." The young man finished his workout. Then, he went to take a shower. After he took a shower, he left the building, and then, he found himself surrounded by a bunch of Kyzors. He tried to fight them off the best that he could, but he was unsuccessful. They grabbed him, kidnapped him, and brought him before Master Zim. "Ah, Matt Parsons," said Master Zim. "How do you know my name?" asked the young man. "I have my methods," said Master Zim, "anyway, I leave you two choices. You can work for me, or you can spend the rest of your miserable life in a Zekorian prison. It's up to you." "I will never work for you!" said Matt, "I live by a higher law! I don't work for evil!" "Very well," said Master Zim, "Kyzors! Take him to the prison!" The Kyzors seized him and escorted him to the prison. When they arrived at his cell, they threw him inside and closed the bar door. Prison conditions were not that bad, except that the light was dim. "You know, boss," said Torit, "I've been thinking." "What is it, Torit?" asked Master Zim. "I was thinking that maybe we can do the same thing with the Power Rangers," said Torit, "maybe the secret is not defeating them, but getting them out of the way!" "Hmm!" said Master Zim, "I never thought of it that way. I can create the perfect monster for the job!" Master Zim took his staff and formed the Transtron monster. Transtron appeared right in front of Master Zim and Torit. "What can I do for you, boss?" asked Transtron. "Just get those ranger out of the way," said Master Zim, "I'm sure that you know what to do." "Right, boss!" said Transtron. Transtron began attacking the civilians in order to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded in the Astro Megaship Mark 2. They all went to the bridge and stood in front of the viewing screen. "What's going on?" asked Jose. Ying saw that Transtron was attacking the citizens of Reefside. "He's attacking the public!" said Ying, "this guy needs to be stopped!" "Right!" said Ian, "it's morphin' time!" "Power up!" said the rangers as they morphed. They arrived on the scene. "Hello, rangers," said Transtron, "let me introduce myself. I am Transtron, and you are going to jail!" Transtron hit them with a transporting beam, and the three rangers found themselves in the same cell as Matt. As they arrived, Matt took a few steps backward in fear. The rangers arrived unmorphed. "Who are you?" asked Matt. "We're the Power Rangers," said Jose. Then, Ying slightly jabbed Jose, and Ying and Ian gave him a dirty look. "Sorry," said Jose. "It's alright," said Matt, "your secret is safe with me. So, if you're the Power Rangers, then who is protecting the Earth? By the way, my name's Matt." Jose, Ian, and Ying introduced themselves. "No one, right now," said Ying. "Then, we need to get you guys out of here fast!" said Matt, "we need a plan!" Matt thought to himself for a minute. "Let's make a bunch of noise, and then when the guard comes to open the cell, we will overpower them and take their door passes. The only thing that could go wrong is if they send ''multiple ''guards," said Matt, "so, what do you say?" "Let's do it!" said Ian. "Okay," said Matt. They made much noise, and the warden sent a couple of guards to find out what was happening. They came to the cell, opened it, and went inside. Then the four of them overpowered the guards and took their door passes. "Let's go," said Matt, "we have to do this quickly and quietly." "Gotcha!" said Ian. They went through the prison silently overpowering guard after guard. Then, they were near the exit which was near the warden's office. "Okay, guys," said Matt, "we are near the warden's office. We are going to have to make a mad dash towards the exit. So, on three, we will go! One, two, three!" They ran past the warden's office, and the warden ''did ''spot them. He called for the guards and turned on the prison searchlights. The four of them made it to the exit. "Okay," said Matt, "I am out of ideas. Now, it is your turn!" "I wonder if I can morph out here," said Ian, "let me give it a try! It's morphin' time!" "Power up!" said Ian. Ian successfully became the red ranger. "Alright!" said Ian, "Frigate Zord, now!" The red ranger's Frigate Zord came to them. "I'll pilot; you guys hold on to the ship," said Ian. "Right!" said Ying. Ian flew the ship to the Astro Megaship Mark 2. They arrived safely and returned the Frigate Zord. They then entered the Astro Megaship Mark 2. "Rangers!" said Andros, "I'm so glad that you're safe!" Then, Andros saw Matt. "Who is this?" asked Andros. "This is Matt Parsons," said Jose, "I was the one who told him that we were Power Rangers. I did it on accident. He helped us escape from the prison." "Jose!" said Karone, "you ''really ''need to take the ranger code of honor seriously! If you don't, you can cause harm to all of us!" "Sorry," said Jose. "Don't do it again!" said Karone. "I won't," said Jose. "Actually," said Tommy, "it may not be a problem!" "What do you mean?" asked Ying. "I think that we will make him a Power Ranger," said Tommy. "''Are you serious?" ''asked Ying. "Yes, I am," said Tommy, "Matt has the air force experience that we can all need. He will be an asset to us!" "You served in the air force?" asked Ying. "Yep!" said Matt. "Cool!" said Jose. "Alright, Matt, let me tell you about your ranger," said Tommy, "you will be the silver ranger. When a monster grows giant or when the situation warrants, you will pilot the battle carrier. This zord will bring all of the other zords to battle. This zord also has a warrior or a Megazord mode. Your weapons are the laser lance and two blasters. Are there any questions?" "No, sir!" said Matt. Alpha 6 gave him his Space Morpher and his Space Com. "Whoa!" said Matt. "Yep!" said Tommy, "they're all yours!" "Cool!" said Matt. "You will also be up here and down there," said Tommy, "you will be a very powerful ranger." "Guys," said Zhane, "you need to get down there! Transtron is still causing trouble." "It's morphin' time!" said Ian. "Power up!" said all of the rangers. They arrived on the scene. "Ready to go back?" asked Transtron. "Not on your life!" said Jose. Then Transtron began to activate his beam, and then, the rangers took their phasers and blasted the central area of the beam. The beam was destroyed. "My beam!" said Transtron, "it's destroyed! Now, I'm mad!" "Who cares?" asked Matt. Transtron began to charge towards the rangers, but then, the rangers shot their phasers at him, and he tripped. Then the rangers put their hands together. "Stellar blast!" said the rangers. A beam came from their hands, and it knocked the monster unconscious. The rangers then briefly celebrated. Then Master Zim noticed the situation, restored Transtron, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Jose. "Battle Carrier, now!" said Matt. The battle carrier came and released the three frigate zords to the other three rangers. They hopped inside their respective zords. "Alright!" said Ian, "let's form the Frigate Megazord!" They formed the Frigate Megazord. "Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!" Right away, Transtron tried to suck the Frigate Megazord into its transporter beam, but the Frigate Megazord shot torpedoes into the beam center and destroyed it. "My beam!" said Transtron, "my precious beam!" The Frigate Megazord charged towards Transtron and delivered an electric punch to him. He fell over. "Frigate Sword, now!" said Ian. The Frigate Sword came to the Frigate Megazord's right hand, and the Frigate Megazord grabbed it. They powered it up and slashed it through Transtron. As a result, Transtron fell to the ground and exploded. Transtron was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated. "Torit, you're an idiot!" said Master Zim. "Sorry," said Torit. "Because of you, there is now one extra ranger on the field!" said Master Zim, "stay away from me!" Master Zim stomped to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way. "Good job, Matt," said Karone, "welcome to the team! Keep others' and your identity as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. Finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" "I sure can!" said Matt. "Good then," said Tommy, "welcome aboard." "I have a question," said Ying. "Yeah?" asked Matt. "Do we have to call you sir?" asked Ying. "No," said Matt, "I'm only a senior airman, which is an E-4. I'm not an officer. But speaking of that, I was wondering if my father could come. He graduated at the top of his class at the Air Force Academy. He's a colonel. He has lots of experience. So, what do you say?" They all had no problem with it, but they said nothing. "Good!" said Matt, "I'll be right back." Matt went to the air force base, and went to where his dad was staying. "Dad," said Matt. "What is it, son?" said his father.' "How would you like to help the Power Rangers out?" asked Matt. "I'd be happy to!" said his father, "what do I do?" "Just come with me!" said Matt. Matt used his Space Com to teleport him and his father to the base. They arrived safely. At first, they were a little apprehensive, but then they relaxed. "I'm Colonel Eli Parsons," said the colonel, "I'm Matt's father. I will be happy to be working with you." They all smiled.